organtrailfandomcom-20200214-history
Easter Eggs
There are a few easter eggs here to find in the game Left4Dead References * At the Mall, there's graffiti which reads, "Left 2 Die". * When you stop in front of a grave and the buried body get up as a zombie, a green hand will abruptly rise on the screen, this hand is from the Left4Dead cover. * When you meet your party, you can see the girly figure, it referenced as Beta Stage Zoey during character development. * At the Hospital, you'll see the background of Mercy Hospital, Zoey and Francis. * The Medkit aspect in game is the same as in the Left4Dead games * Using 50 medkits will unlock an achievement named "Pills here!", a quote from Louis in Left4Dead made famous on the internet. * The electric generator, as well as the gas can fetching game mechanic, from the final mission before entering Safe Haven is basically the same thing as the endings of "The Sacrifice/The Passing" in Left4Dead 2, as well as some various passages in other levels in Left4Dead series. Night of the Living Dead References * In the Final Cut Expansion, in The Church landmark, the scenery is a reenact of an early scene from the film Night of the Living Dead, where a man with glasses is lying on the ground dead, and a blonde woman is fleeing away from a nearby zombie. * Naming one of your survivors "George Romero", Night of the Living Dead's director's name, and keeping him alive until reaching safe haven will give you the achievement "I know a guy". ** In the Final Cut Expansion, once this achievement is earned George Romero becomes a playable character. * Naming one of your survivor "Ryan" and killing him will grants you the achievement named "Night of the living Dev". Oregon Trail References * The whole game, its aesthetic and the gameplay are nods to the famous Oregon Trail game. * Fording a horde of zombies 3 times will grants you the achievement "Fording Master", the achievement's icon is the Oregon trail cart floating in water, as fording rivers was a part of Oregon Trail's gameplay. * Having someone dying from dysentery will gives you the achievement "Don, Bill & Paul's Curse", which are the first names of the three developers for the original Oregon Trail. ** Dying from dysentery is a common joke in the Oregon Trail fandom. Resident Evil References * The Merchant in towns is referenced as the same merchant from Resident Evil ** In the original webbrowser game, the character who would guide you through your first supplies scavenging time management before leaving D.C. is not Clements but a hooded character based on the same merchant from Resident Evil, he even quotes the " 'Ello stranga!" from that character. * Survivors can randomly contract the G or T Virus. * In the Final Cut Expansion, at the Mansion, you can see zombie dogs jumping through the window, a nod to the famous jumpscare scene in the first Resident Evil. * One of the new city featured in the Final Cut Expansion is "Badger City", an obvious Reference to "Racoon City" from the Resident Evil series. Zombieland References * In the former survivor naming screen, the characters present were pixel art redraws of Zombieland characters. They are now redraws of the characters from The Final Cut Expansion Trailer. * In the Final Cut Expansion, one of the new added landmarks is "The Amusement Park", which location correlates wsith the "Pacific Playland" amusement park from the Zombieland film. * In the Final Cut Expansion, finishing the game with all the survivors alive unlocks a playable yellow Hummer H2 named "The SUV", very similar to Zombieland's protagonist car, with the exception that this car doesn't have the number "3" painted on the door. ** The car is qualified as "Roomy: Fewer mishaps in the car", similar on how the Zombieland's group went along together in the same car. Other References * Other than the Zombieland characters, the former survivor naming screen also featured in all likehood a pixel art redraw of Shaun from the movie "Shaun of the Dead", wielding a cricket bat. * At Salt Lake City, Ness or a man dressed like Ness from Earthbound can be seen in the lower corner fighting off a zombie with his bat. * At Albuquerque, there is a plane crash on the main picture which is probably a reference to Breaking Bad, as one plane crash into another in the series as a consequences of Walter White's decisions. * Naming one of your survivor "Chuck Norris" will change any events including this character, diseases and names will be inverted ("Dysentry got Chuck Norris"), broken limbs events will become things like "Chuck Norris do a flying kick in the car and broke his leg"... ** Having one or more survivors named "Chuck Norris" will have a slight chance for one of them to have a special event where one survivor named Chuck Norris will spot a nuclear bomb dropping, jump from the car roof and drag the bomb into space. This event unlocks the achievement "Secret" * While arriving to the Remote Shack landmark, there is a reenacting of the cover art from Evil Dead 2 with a black-haired guy wielding a chainsaw while fighting a zombie. * While arriving at the Strip Club, "Planet Terror" movie poster can be seen on the left wall. * When arriving at the desert motel, You can see Cherry Darling from "Planet terror" on top of the motel. * In the Final Cut Expansion, at the dump site, there is a poster of Atari's ET. The area looks like Area 11, which is a reference to the Angry Video Game Nerd Movie. * In the Final Cut Expansion, in Badger Town there is a sign that says "Mushroom! Mushroom!", as the lyrics from the 2003 Mr.Weebl's animation "Badgers" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Badgers_(animation). ** Right next to this sign is another sign saying "Bread Rising", a nod to the video game "Dead Rising". ** On the same picture, there's a sign saying "28 Days Liquor", a nod to the apocalyptic-horror movie "28 Days Later". ** There is an "S-Mart" logo on the hanging sign to the left. This is the department store that Ash Williams works for in the third film of the Evil Dead franchise, "Army of Darkness." ** On the S-mart building is a "Red dead redemption undead nightmare" Poster. * Getting to Safe Haven alone without anyone else from your party will grants you the achievement "There Can Be Only One", a quote from the movie Highlander, the achievement's icon is a sword with lightings around it, confirming it's a nod to this movie. * The garage in the cities has a decoration very similar to the old game Street Rod https://classicreload.com/street-rod.html, including the bottles of beer, the background and the paint sprayer sprites that are similar to Street Rod's garage. * While arriving at the Airbase, one zombie wearing 3-D Glasses and spiked blonde hair can be seen hanging in the barbed wires, it's actually the character "Zeke" from the game "Zombies Ate My Neighbors" * Also at the Airbase is a man wearing a business suit and tan gas mask with a fireaxe. He strongly resembles Mr. Foster, a player character in the Killing Floor games. * While talking to strangers, one of them might say "Hail to the king Baby", a quote from Duke Nukem, a parodic video game character. The origin of the quote is from protagonist Ash in the third film in the Evil Dead trilogy, Army of Darkness. * The Bomb Shelter is a reference to the post nuclear role-playing game "Fallout 3" where the shelter's door has a "101" on it. * In the art that displays Washington D.C, you can see the the Washington Monument in direp air,this may also be a reference to Fallout 3 where the Monument is also in disrepair.